The invention relates to devices that transfer fluids and, more particularly, to devices for the collection and removal of fluid from an object.
During medical treatment of a person, may different types of fluids may be introduced into a person's body, and removed from a person's body. As an example, during treatment for cancer, chemotherapy drugs may be disbursed into a person's peritoneal cavity, mixed with other bodily fluids, and the combination of fluids subsequently removed from the person's body. Other examples of fluids may include saline solution, blood, drugs, or any other desired fluid that may be necessary for treatment of an individual.
Various types of equipment are used for withdrawing fluid and other particulates from a person's body during a medical procedure, such as surgery. For example, various types of surgical aspirators, tubing and fittings are used during the treatment of a person.
Often during the use of the aspirator or other medical removal device, the holes of the device become clogged or plugged with pieces of debris, such as tissue, blood clots, or the like. Currently, several types of tip guards, sleeves, or other devices have been used in combination with the aspirator in an attempt to prevent clogging of the holes during fluid removal.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method for withdrawing a fluid from an object that does not clog during use and that can easily and efficiently collect and remove the fluid.